Justice League (DC Animated Film Universe)
The Justice League are a group of superheroes who protect the world from evil. History ''Justice League: War When the world was invaded by the forces of Apokolips, seven strangers came together to oppose them -- Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Shazam. For saving the planet, they were honored as a team in Washington D.C. by the President. Batman thought it was best to let the world think they were a team of friends in order to keep police and the military away from them. When the President asked what the team's name was, Shazam stated the Super Seven to everyone else's dismay. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis At some point, some testing was conducted and Super Seven was changed to Justice League. The week after, a U.S. Navy submarine named the S.S. California was sunk by four squadrons of Atlanteans in retaliation of the king's death during the Apokoliptian invasion. Cyborg investigated the submarine alone and was attacked. He returned to S.T.A.R. and called a team meeting. After only Flash and Shazam showed up, they personally gathered the rest and went over the salvaged submarine. Upon analyzing Cyborg's assault, Atlantis came up as a suspect. While Batman and Superman went to find Dr. Stephen Shin, a theoretical marine biologist who believed in Atlantis, the other Leaguers went to work on figuring out a possible location. Arthur Curry was identified and the League raced to his location. As Prince Orm advanced his plans to wage war with the surface, Queen Atlanna refused to declare such and instead arranged to broker peace with the League. They found Arthur Curry with Mera battling Trenchers. With the failed assassination attempt, the League split up again. Batman, Flash and Shazam returned to S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis for monitor duty while Cyborg, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Women went with Curry and Mera to Atlantis. They discovered Orm murdered Atlanna and was mobilizing an army. Orm used his trident to neutralize and imprison them. Left for dead in the dark trench, Curry and Superman rescued the others from a giant monster intent on eating them. They returned to Metropolis and helped fight off the Atlantean army. The trident still proved too powerful. Batman recognized the League wasn't going to win trying to hit Orm really hard. He sought information from Lantern then revived Cyborg with a taser. Cyborg projected and played footage of Orm admitting to killing Atlanna. As Orm tried to address his army, Curry punched him out and convinced the army to stand down. The Justice League attended Curry's coronation in Atlantis. Batman suggested they should solidify the team. Cyborg and Wonder Woman agreed that new threats should be watched out for. The others fell in line. Superman proposed inviting King Arthur to the team. He accepted and was given the codename Aquaman. Justice League vs. Teen Titans The Justice League erected a new headquarters in Metropolis. On social media, it was dubbed the Hall of Justice. All but Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Shazam planned to attend the public unveiling of the Hall. A group of supervillains calling themselves the Legion of Doom launched a surprise attack during the festivities. Superman, Batman, The Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman battled Lex Luthor, Toymaster, Weather Wizard, Cheetah and Solomon Grundy. Robin was tasked with crowd control. Luthor taunted Superman claiming his kind attracted their kind and he was just an innocent industrialist caught in the middle. One by one, each Leaguer defeated their counterpart. Batman tricked Solomon Grundy into running into live transformers at a nearby Metropolis Electrical station. Wonder Woman lassoed Cheetah and slammed her onto the roof of a vehicle in a parking structure across the street. The Flash disarmed Weather Wizard of his Weather Wand. Cyborg electrocuted Toymaster. Superman lasered Lex's Warsuit apart. At 6:32 pm, Weather Wizard attempted to flee the scene but he mistakenly crossed paths with one of Trigon's Corruptor demons and was possessed. He cryptically stated, "Azarath calls, the child must answer. The hour of his rising is at hand" then rose into the air. Superman intercepted him but was knocked into a building and discovered his nose was bleeding. Wonder Woman recognized they were dealing with magic. Robin believed he was being under-utilized and came up with his own plan. Ignoring Batman's orders to get all civilians indoors, Robin piloted the Batplane on a collision course with the possessed Weather Wizard and ejected himself. The plane's missiles and fuel cells generated a three kiloton blast. Wonder Woman retrieved Weather Wizard with her Lasso of Truth but the Corruptor left his body. Superman was not pleased they had no answers about what just happened. He sent Robin to train with the Teen Titans to learn the value of teamwork. Two nights later, Cyborg found Batman at work in the Hall. After combing through footage from every camera on the grid near the Hall, Batman noticed some odd dark spots. Cyborg activated quadrant pixel enhancement and cleaned up the images in question. Batman immediately noticed the sun direction was wrong and the shadow is question was disconnected from the surface. He concluded it was mimicking a shadow and was searching for something or someone. Elsewhere in the city, Superman succumbed to the control of a Corruptor and nearly beat Atomic Skull to death. Batman and Wonder Woman confronted Superman. The latter attempted to poison Superman's body through exposure to a shard of Kryptonite. It wasn't enough and he flew away. Steve Trevor tasked military satellites to track him but Superman lost them 55 miles off the coast. Flash was dispatched to continue the search. Batman warned Wonder Woman that everyone else in the League was a target then returned to the Hall of Justice. Cyborg updated him on the search for Superman. He had Cyborg search the Internet for any sightings and also for any reports of recent supernatural events with a subsection for "female." They soon learned of the Titans' being attacked by Corruptors. The next day, the League boomed to the Titans Tower. Batman asked if Raven was at the center of the attack. Starfire disclosed the principal threat was her father and an interdimensional demon. Batman requested Raven to come with them. Robin objected and felt the Titans could protect her. Raven realized Trigon, her father, wanted the League at the Tower, but it was too late. The Corruptors possessed Batman, Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman. Batman managed to inject himself with nerve toxin designed to stop Bane. As he suffered its effects, the Corruptor fled his body. The Titans put up a fight but were no match. The Corruptors threatened to kill them but Raven agreed to go with them to the Infernal Shrine if they were spared. 24 hours later, Cyborg regained consciousness. Robin revealed he put tracers on everyone when he first met the Titans and revealed Raven was in the Middle East, 60 miles north of Kahndaq City. He devised a plan to exorcise Superman upon booming there. Cyborg, Starfire, and Blue Beetle emerged from the Boom Tube first and lured Superman to them then Beast Boy and Robin rushed him. Robin stabbed him with Kryptonite and expelled the Corruptor. Superman recovered then exorcised the Flash by breaking a leg and Wonder Woman with her own lasso. The Titans recovered Raven but it was too late. Trigon emerged from a portal opened at the shrine. Cyborg informed Superman he would accompany the Titans to Trigon's realm to retrieve the only thing that could stop him, a crystal he was imprisioned in. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash attempted to halt Trigon's march towards Kahndaq City, but their attacks did little to garner Trigon's notice. Trigon entered the city and wrecked havoc with eye lasers. He declared the Justice League were less than insects to him. Raven was able to successfully trap Trigon in a shard of the crystal. Beast Boy tried to get Cyborg to join the Titans, but he declined. 10 days later, the Justice League contacted the Titans Tower with confirmation there were no more signs of the Corruptors. Superman, Batman and even Wonder Woman congratulated them for saving the world. Cyborg boomed into the room declaring it was pizza night. Batman broke the silence and told the Titans to carry on then signed off. Cyborg and the Titans partied into the night. Justice League Dark The League continued to face magic based threats in the form of Circes and Felix Faust. Hawkman and Martian Manhunter joined the League's ranks. While Green Lantern was off-world, a fellow Lantern from Earth, John Stewart, filled in for him. Then a paranormal event broke out. A meeting was held at the Hall of Justice to go over crimes induced by nightmare visions and committed by law-abiding citizens. Superman and Wonder Woman led the meeting with Batman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, and Green Lantern present. Wonder Woman pointed out the same pattern was repeating around the world and suggested a paranormal element was the overriding factor. Batman disagreed magic was the culprit. Wonder Woman reminded him the League fought supernatural threats before like Circes, Trigon, and Faust. Superman added even Shazam's powers were based in magic. Batman cited the criminally insane didn't need magic for an excuse. He recommended they spend more time on the streets instead of flying over them then left. Wonder Woman and Superman exchanged looks. Lantern noted Batman was even friendlier than they say. The goddess Rama Kushna sensed the nightmare visions threatened to break down the walls between the planes of existence and even affect the afterlife. She tasked Deadman with gathering John Constantine, Zatanna, and the Justice League to work together to save reality. Batman teamed with Zatanna, Deadman, Constantine, and Jason Blood and eventually learned one of Constantine's colleagues, Ritchie Simpson, was the source of the outbreak. Ritchie Simpson, himself, was being manipulated by the Dreamstone which held the remnants of its creator's soul. Simpson manipulated his way into the House of Mystery to gain access to the larger part of the Dreamstone after Constantine took it off the Demons Three in a poker game. Once Destiny gathered enough energy from the global outbreak, he merged the Dreamstone into Simpson's chest, took over his body, and rematerialized on the physical plane. He blew up the House of Mystery then flew through Washington D.C. and drew more power. Zatanna saved everyone at the last second with a force shield. Batman issued an alert to the rest of the Justice League. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Superman were the first to arrive but were also instantly driven mad by Destiny. Batman disarmed and tasered Green Lantern then Zatanna saved him from Superman and Wonder Woman. After Etrigan and Swamp Thing were handily defeated by Destiny, Constantine came up with a Trojan Horse plan. He taunted Destiny to get close enough, Deadman flew out of Constantine's body into Destiny's then Blood impaled Destiny with Etrigan's oversized blade. Constantine dissipated Destiny while Batman blew up the Dreamstone while Simpson's soul was dragged to Hell. Batman asked Zatanna to join the Justice League. She visited the Hall of Justice and considered the offer. A few days later, Zatanna revealed to Constantine that he was being invited by Batman as well. Constantine thought she was kidding. Zatanna opened a doorway but Constantine reconsidered and asked her to tell him more over a drink at the newly rebuilt House of Mystery. The Death of Superman ''To be added Reign of the Supermen To be added Members *Superman *Batman *Green Lantern *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Shazam *Aquaman *Nightwing *John Stewart *Hawkman *Martian Manhunter *Zatanna *Lex Luthor Gallery ''Justice League: War'' jl_war(2014)_2722.jpg jl_war(2014)_2719.jpg jl_war(2014)_1612.jpg jl_war(2014)_1944.jpg jl_war(2014)_2235.jpg jl_war(2014)_2613.jpg jl_war(2014)_2618.jpg jl_war(2014)_2715.jpg Justice League JLW.png Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Justice League JLW 1.png Justice League JLW 2.png Justice League JLW 3.png Justice League JLW 4.png Justice League JLW 5.png Justice League JLW 6.png Justice League JLW 7.png Justice League JLW 8.png Justice League JLW 9.png Justice League JLW 10.png Justice League JLW 11.png Justice League JLW 12.png Justice League JLW 13.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Tumblr ni56dgqyL61rl14rno3 1280.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA 1.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png Justice League JLTOA 3.png Justice League JLTOA 4.png Justice League JLTOA 5.png Justice League JLTOA 6.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png 280410.jpg Justice League JLvsTT 1.png Justice League JLvsTT 2.png Justice League JLvsTT 3.png Justice League JLvsTT 4.png Justice League JLvsTT 5.png Justice League JLvsTT 6.png Justice League JLvsTT 7.png Justice League JLvsTT.png ''Justice League Dark'' To be added ''The Death of Superman'' Justice League TDoS.png Reign of the Supermen Tumblr_pndpncj73E1rl14rno8_1280.jpg See Also *Justice League Category:Justice League Teams Category:Superhero teams Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters